Crama
by Jomite
Summary: What will happen when Sara gets pregnant and falls on her stomach, and she have to make a very diffcult decision.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes- I will not go on unless I have at least two reviews. Please, I would like to know if I should continue. If you like or didn't like the story so far please tell me what I can do to better fit you. Please, try to remember that this is only the first chapter.

Disclaimer- I don not own any or CSI characters, etc.

Intro- "Help Me! Please someone help me! I'm being chased! Please help me! Someone helppppppppppppp!

5 Days Later

"Come on spark. Mommy sparks not coming," the little boy said

"Its okay we'll wait for spark okay," his mother replied

Spark just sat there and then he started digging. The little boy went over to see the spark was digging up. The boy looked screams and ran to his mother. She went over to see what it was that scared her son. She looked and was terrified by the horrible sight of what she saw.

"Get my whole graveyard shift over here," Grissom said

The crew arrived within no time.

"Sara I need you to find any piece of evidence you can," Grissom stated.

"Warrick I need you to find traces of any footprints you can," Grissom commanded

"The rest of you come with me," Grissom said

"It seems we have the old cut and slice murder on our hands," Greg said

"What do you think the murder weapon is," Nick asked.

"Probably a knife," Cat said.

"No, because ea knife would have cut straight, but the area where she was cut are sort of wavy," Greg said

"Good eye," Nick said joking around

"Thank You," Greg replied.

"So, judging by the cuts I would say it was a chainsaw," Grissom said

"I've found the murder weapon, and some small pieces of fabric, and an ID card," Sara said.

'Whose ID Card is it," Grissom asked.

"His named is Donny McCloud," Sara said.

"I'll need you to run a check on him when we get back," Grissom said.

A couple of hours have passed while working on the case. So, they all decided to take a break.

"So, how's our little bundle of life," Grissom said

"Healthy and happy," Sara said.

"Good, I bet he'll take after you," Grissom said

The conversation was interrupted by Catherine when she said we have the address. They arrived quickly at Donny Mc Cloud house.

"Donny - Donny McCloud we need top asked you some question involving a murder," Cat said.

"I'm sorry but I really have to be somewhere right now," Donny said.

"No, we need you to answer some questions right now. Okay!" Greg said.

"No Not Now," Donny yelled.

"Well we can't force him until we get a warrant," Warrick said.

"He's right let's go," Grissom said.

"To say you're pregnant. You surely don't show," Cat said.

"How did you know," Sara said.

"It doesn't tale a rocket scientist to figure it out. Judging by the way you've been eating and being more careful than your usual self. I'll say your at least five months pregnant," Cat replied.

"Wow I really don't show," Sara asked.

"Yeah, well not to where the guys could recognize it," Cat said.

"Cattttttt," Nick yelled.

"Cominggg," she screamed back.

"Well I got to go," Cat said

"Alright," Sara replied


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes- Thank you all for helping me put up Chapter two. So enjoy!!

Disclaimer- I do not own any CSI characters, etc.

* * *

Man this is starting to hurt even worse. I think that I need to go see the doctor soon Sara thought to herself. Then Grissom walked in.

"Sara I think you should take time off until you had the baby," Grissom stated

"No, I'll be okay," Sara replied

"No I won't take no for an answer, because your now carrying another life and if something happen to the both of you. I don't know what I'll do," Grissom said

"Griss I know you care, but I won't be able to help people. So I'll tell you what. I will take the time off after this case okay. Deal or no deal, Sara said smiling.

Well if this is the only way I could get her of the job for her protection I'll do it Grissom thought to his self. Then he muttered up deal. They continued to talk and talk and talk. Until they were interrupted by Catherine when she said, "We had the warrant."

They went to Donny McCloud house but he wasn't there. They then heard a strange noise from the backyard. They went out back to see what it as and they saw Donny on the ground. A man with black clothes, and a black mask was standing right above him. He saw them and quickly ran. Nick and Warrick went after him, but he got away.  
Donny wasn't moving so they rapidly brought him to the hospital. He was announced dead. They return to their homes and called it a night. The next day wasn't like it was supposed to be. Instead of grieving and expressing emotions they were just more into the case. At break they started chilling and talking. Then Sara screamed.

Nick said, "What is wrong Sara."

But she didn't reply because she was to busy screaming and in pain. She did however manage to say Grissom name.

Grissom was in another room when he got word of what happened. He then ran out the room, down the hall, and body first in the room that Sara was in.

He panicky scream, "We need to get her to a hospital right away."

When they arrived at the hospital the others were sitting down thinking. Grissom was pacing back and forward.

"Grissom this isn't like you. Why don't you sit down," Cat said

Then Grissom stopped and fainted.

"Griss," they all yelled.

The nurses quickly came and got him.

Warrick asked," What the hell will make him panic and faint like that.

"You really haven't figured it out yet haven't you," Cat replied

"What are you talking about," Greg asked

"Well you know how much Grissom loves children," Cat asked

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this," Nick replied

"Sara is pregnant, okayyyy," Cat replied back with a little attitude

"Are you for real," they all said with shocked.

Hours have passed and everybody went home except Catherine. Catherine was sleeping when she was interrupted by the doctor.

"Ms. Willows we have great news. Your friend isn't seriously hurt. She just had a bad case of food poisoning. So, she'll be alright. It also seems that we have out something wonderful. I'll let her tell you," the doctor said.

"Cat," Sara said.

"You feeling well," Cat replied

"Yeah I'm okay. So, lets go home," Sara stated.

"Umm, we can't," Cat said

"Huh, why not," Sara asked

"Because Grissom is also here being seen because he fainted from all the commotion," cat said.

It was now evening that day and Grissom has finally come from being treated. Everyone was there including the ones who left. Sara gave Grissom a warm passionate hug. As the rest awed in happiness.

Then they all went back to the lab.

"And you wasn't even going to tell us that you was pregnant," Greg said

"How did you know," Sara asked

"I told them and I hope you don't hate me over it," Cat stated

"No, never," Sara said

"Oh and by the way Grissom," Sara said

"Yes," Grissom replied with all his attention on her.

"I'm going to have twins," Sara stated


	3. Chapter 3

"What you're going to have twins. Wow! I must really be lucky," Grissom said with laughter.

They went back to the lab and it was now night.

"Man I'm jaded and needs to get some rest," Sara said.

The others decided to go to the stay at the lab since they haven't been working on the case. Grissom droved Sara home since she was already half away sleep. When he got there he comforts her for awhile and had to get back on the case because his job was on the line.

"Griss it's good to have you back," Brass said

"Well it's good to be back," Grissom replied

Meanwhile at Sara's house she awoke because she had a serious craving for beans. So she got up and looked at the clock which showed it was 11:00. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. When she got there she thought to herself a new month, a new pain.

She heard a noise and said, "Is that you."

She thought she was hearing things. As soon as she turned around someone grabbed her.

The person said, "You just had to investigate."

She panic and broke loose. She ran and fell onto the floor very hard face first. She quickly got up ran into her room. She realized he was the man that killed Donny. He was beating on the door trying to break in. She opened the door and it slammed him into the wall. She then ran straight back into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He then ran against her not knowing about the knife and gets stabbed by Sara in the stomach. She quickly called Grissom and he brought most the police force with him. When he got there he gave her a hug and brought her to the hospital.

Sara said, "Griss I was so scared. I didn't know what to do."

He replied, "Its alright I'm here now."

It was now morning and Grissom was awaiting Sara's result and he was so mad that the doctors were taking so long. Catherine then arrived and tried to cheer Grissom up.

"Sir, are you Grissom," a doctor asked.

"Yes I am," Grissom replied.

"Sir I need to talk to you in private," the doctor said as he pulled him over to the side.

'Okay," Grissom said

"Sir you girlfriend seemed to have fell on her stomach and killed one of the babies. Also, to stop the dead fetus from attaching to the other baby we will have to do get the baby out now," the Doctor stated

Grissom just stood there in total shock. His eyes started to water up and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Sir, do you want us to proceed with the procedure," the doctor asked.

"Yes," Grissom said with a horsed voice.

Grissom still astounded by the news he receive still stood there. Cat came over to try and cheer him up, but still just stood there. She managed to get him to walk over to the sofa and sit down, but he wouldn't say a thing.

Then Grissom cried out, "What did I do. What did I do?"

Then laid his head on Catherine's shoulder and let the tears fall from his eyes.

"It's alright Griss you didn't do anything, you didn't do anything," Cat said as she comforted Grissom.

The next morning the doctor came and said, "Mr.Grissom it seems the operation was a success and though the baby is premature if all goes the way we expect it to go. It will also be healthy with no side effects."

"Thank You," Grissom said still sounding horsed.

"No problem," the doctor replied.

Sara was now awake and Grissom and Catherine went to see her.

"How you feeling," Cat asked.

"Much better," Sara replied.

"I'll leave you to each other," Catherine said and she walks out the room.

They looked at each other and then Sara said," Grissom do you thank things could ever be the same."

"No nothing could be the same and it is for that very reason. We shouldn't try to make it the same. Grissom replied.

"Then what shall we do," Sara said.

"We shall care for our new baby and live a day at a time," Grissom stated.

"Yes, I agree," Sara replied.

Then Grissom walked over to Sara and hugged her and whispered in her ear "everything is going to be alright.

She burst into tears and so did he as they tried to cope with the lost of one of their babies.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later the new baby turned out to be a bundle of joy. Everybody wanted to hold the baby and just cuddle it. The baby was a girl and the named it Catherine because Cat was always there for the two.

They were almost finishing the cold case. All they had to do was get the motive from the man Sara stabbed whose name is Kevin Balpanze.

They were in the interrogation room and Brass wasn't getting any information from him. Instead he was playing mind games with Brass, and he was driving Brass.

Grissom walked in with Sara and said, "Brass I'll take it from here."

Brass saw the look in his eyes and replied, "Don't do anything stupid okay Grissom," and Grissom just nodded his head up and down.

Brass left the room and Grissom focused his all attention on Kevin.

Before they started Griss had stated, "Lets not kid around okay we have loads of evidence on you okay."

Sara said, "Why did you kill him and why did you try to kill me," she said with a rough voice.

He replied, "I had to!"

Grissom said, "Why did you have to."

Kevin screamed, "Because I loved him."

Sara asked, "Wait you loved him loved him."

"Yes, we were lovers," he replied.

"Why would you want to kill your lover," Grissom asked.

"Because he left me, he told me that he wanted to wipe away his gay past and start over straight. He wanted to go with that girl and just act like I never existed. So that's why I killed her and him.

Later that day the cold case came to a conclusion and added as another case they successfully completed.

At the lab they were all laughing and talking.

Greg said, "You know what that was a classic case of Crama. You know CSI Drama!" and they all looked at him stupid for a moment.

Nick then said, "Well, that's a new one." Then everybody continued to laugh and joke around.


End file.
